A New Journey Ficlets
by auntiem911
Summary: Derek, Spencer, and Kyle's journey of adoption, parenting, and bonding. Enjoy these Brief interludes from the "A New Journey" universe. These brief interludes can be read separately from the main story.
1. Ficlet 1: Hero's Week

**A New Journey Ficlet's**

**Summary: **Derek, Spencer, and Kyle's journey of adoption, parenting, and bonding. Enjoy these Brief interludes from the "A New Journey" universe. These brief interludes can be read separately from the main story.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own nor am I affiliated with Criminal Minds or CBS. I also have no connections with social services or any adoption agencies.

* * *

**Ficlet One: Hero's Week**

**Kyle Age 7: Martine Elementary School**

"Hero's are not always people who fight crime or fires, they can be anyone in your life. We are going to go around the room and tell everyone who our real life hero is and why. I will start. My hero is Grandmother because she was always there when I needed her. Okay, Ari why don't you start."

"My mommy because she loves me and my sister!" cried Ari, without having to think about it.

"Good job Ari, Emily why don't you go next." Miss. Johnson said.

"My sister k-k, she teaches me new things!" Emily said.

"She must be a great sister then. Who is your hero Kieran?" Miss Johnson said.

"Daddy, he was a solder!" Kieran said.

"Can you have two hero's teacher?" Kyle asked tentatively.

"Your Daddy is very brave then. Kyle, why don't you tell me who your hero is?" Miss Johnson said.

"Of course, you can ton of heroes in your life."

"Well, my Daddy and Papa are my hero's because they gave me my forever home. They also save people all over the country from bad people." Kyle said, glancing up at his teacher while thinking about his loving parents.

Indeed Kyle was a very lucky little boy. He had two loving parents who helped him grow and mature into the little man he was. Sure they were gone often, but they always called and sent him postcards from where they were. Best of all was that when they were gone Grandma Morgan or Auntie Penny always came to stay with him. They always gave him treats and present that his parents never gave him.

* * *

**Reid-Morgan Household – 3 hours later**

"Hi Daddy," Exclaimed Kyle, as he stumbled to Spencer to be wrapped in a hug.

"Hi sweetheart, how was school today? Did you do anything interesting in class today?" asked Spencer, lifting his son into his arms and hugging him tightly.

"Well we talked about Hero's today! We got to say who ours were and I said you and Daddy were my hero because you gave me my forever home."

"Thank you sweetheart, but you're my hero because you agreed to become our forever child without really knowing us." Spencer responded after a moment due to becoming chocked up.

"I agree with daddy." Derek said, embracing his family tightly.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_I hope you enjoy the fun and fluffy clips into the life of Kyle, Spencer, and Derek's life. I will post these whenever I find inspiration. This one I wrote a few weeks ago after we did "Hero's Week" with the after school program kids I work with._

_I will send these to the beta to edit and will update them when they have been updated._

_Happy Halloween, R&R!_

_Auntiem911_

_Tumbler: _anewourney. tumblr (remove spaces)


	2. Ficlet 2: Halloween Fun

**A New Journey Ficlet's**

**Summary: **Derek, Spencer, and Kyle's journey of adoption, parenting, and bonding. Enjoy these Brief interludes from the "A New Journey" universe. These brief interludes can be read separately from the main story.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own nor am I affiliated with Criminal Minds or CBS. I also have no connections with social services or any adoption agencies.

* * *

**Ficlet One: Hero's Week**

**Kyle Age 5 and a half: Reid-Morgan Household**

"Almost ready buddy?" Derek asked from the Kitchen.

"Almost Papa!" Kyle shouted.

"Be patient, you know he doesn't move quick." Penelope said, scolding Derek from behind her hot pink flamboyant glasses. Penelope dressed in a bright pink poodle skirt and accessories.

"Besides, Spencer is with him." Penelope continued.

"I know, I am just antsy to get going. This is our first FBI BAU Halloween party with him. I don't want to be late for it" Derek said.

Just as he said that his two favorite boys walked around the corner. Kyle dressed up as a teddy bear replica of "teddy." They managed to do this only because of the help of Aunt Penny and Grandma Morgan. Each women handmade the costume piece by piece. The bear even had a knitted shirt with the name teddy stitched into it. Next to Kyle was Spencer dressed up as a Magician.

"Auntie Penny!" Shouted Kyle upon seeing his Aunt.

"Hi my mini Reid-Morgan and Teddy!" Penelope said, kneeling down and kissing the giggling boy who was holding none other than "teddy."

"You look very nice Buddy." Derek said, lifting the boy of his feet and placing him carefully on his hip.

"Alright, lets head out. You riding with us Baby Girl?" Derek asked, grabbing his keys and heading to the car.

"Of course!" She said, hot on his heels with Reid right behind her.

* * *

**BAU Headquarters – 1 hour later**

"There they are," said, Rossi looking the same as normal.

"Hey, I see you didn't dress up again this year." Derek said, glancing at the older man.

"Actually, I am a CIA agent. Where is Kyle, I have something for the boy." Rossi said, putting on dark shades.

"Really, CIA agent Rossi? As for Kyle he took a pit stop with Spencer to the bathroom." Derek said, with a snort.

In the next moment the mentioned individuals walked in. Upon seeing Rossi he wiggled out of Spencer's grip.

"Grandpa!" squealed, moving as fast as he could to Rossi.

"There is my boy! Look what I have for you." Rossi said, pulling a chocolate loli-pop in the shape of a pumpkin out of his pocket.

Kyle took it and mumbled a thanks as he hugged his "grandpa."

"Where are Henry and Jack?" he asked, gazing around for his friends.

"They are in the conference room with Hotch and Will." Rossi said.

"Papa, can we go please!" Kyle asked, flashing his big eyes at Derek.

"Sure bud lets go." Derek said, placing his son on his hip once again.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_First, big thanks for the the 2 reviews from Ignacia Kitty Dolohov-Potter and guest! Glad you both enjoyed it and hope you cried happy tears!_

_Second, hope you enjoy this brief Halloween inspired ficlet! I had so much fun doing it and could not resist the "Grandpa Rossi" title. I mean who else could take that spot. Some history on that will come later in "A New Journey."_

_Again, this one is unedited. I will repost as soon as it has gone through the beta!_

_R&R_

_Auntiem911_

_P.S. Picture of costume idea on Tumbler:_

_Tumbler: _anewourney. tumblr (remove spaces)


	3. Ficlet 3: Guess How Much I Love You

**A New Journey Ficlet's**

**Summary: **Derek, Spencer, and Kyle's journey of adoption, parenting, and bonding. Enjoy these Brief interludes from the "A New Journey" universe. These brief interludes can be read separately from the main story.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own nor am I affiliated with Criminal Minds or CBS. I also have no connections with social services or any adoption agencies.

* * *

**Ficlet One: Hero's Week**

**Kyle Age 5 and a half: Reid-Morgan Household**

"Did you get your pajama's on or do you need some help?" Spencer asked, from just down the hall of Kyle's room.

"I got them on all by myself Daddy!" Kyle exclaimed, his chest puffing slightly with pride. A look Derek would get often.

"What about the braces?" Spencer asked, knowing they were still on from the slight bulge beneath his favorite footy pajamas that Grandma Morgan got him.

"No, I couldn't get them of Daddy." Kyle responded.

"Okay, scoot over here." Spencer said, unzipping the legs of his pajamas and removing the leg braces that assisted his son in walking.

"Alright, there we go. Did you pick your book out already?"

"This one Daddy," Kyle said scooting back in bed and pulling his covers up.

Spencer wrapped his long arm around him and opened the book; His soft voice flowing throughout the room as he began the story.

"_Little Nutbrown Hare, who was going to bed, held on tight to Big Nutbrown Hare's very long ears. He wanted to be sure that Big Nutbrown Hare was listening. 'Guess how much I love you,' he said._

_"Oh I don't think I can guess that," said Big Nutbrown Hare._

_'This much,' said Little Nutbrown Hare, stretching out his arms as wide as they could go. _

_Big Nutbrown hare had even longer arms. 'But I love you this much,' he said….."_

As Spencer continued to read Kyle snuggled deeper in his father's arms.

_"Then Little Nutbrown hare had a good idea. He tumbled upside down and reached up the tree trunk with his feet._

_'I love you all the way up to my toes!' He said._

_'And I love you all the way up to your toes,' said Big Nutbrown Hare, swinging him up over his head…"_

By this time in the story Kyle's eyes were growing heavier and heavier as he stuggled to make it through the story.

_"Then he looked beyond the thorn bushes, out into the big dark night. Nothing could be farther than the sky._

_'I love you right up to the moon,' he said, and closed his eyes._

_'Oh, that's far,' said Big Nutbrown Hare. _

_'That is very, very far.'_

_Big Nutbrown Hare settled Little Nutbrown Hare into his bed of leaves. He leaned over and kissed him good night._

Spencer said, closing the book gently and kissing his son on the forehead. He got up and turned before leaving the room and finished the story from memory,

"_Then he lay down close by and whispered with a smile, 'I love you right up to the moon—and back."_

* * *

_I really hope that you enjoyed this very sweet ficlet! I love this book and this scene just came to me when I looked at my bookshelf after work. The title is, "Guess How Much I Love You," by Sam McBratney. A favorite from my childhood and many of your own I suspect!_

_Again, this one is unedited. I will re-post as soon as it has gone through the beta!_

_Finally, the next ficlet may be a Derek and Kyle bonding moment. Suggestions are welcome; just leave them in the review I know you are going to submit! Also, check out the inspiration to these ficlets, "A New Journey." _

_R&R_

**_Auntiem911_**

_P.S. Updates, pics, and fun tidbits can be found on the stories tumblr page!_

_Tumblr: _anewourney. tumblr (remove spaces)


	4. Ficlet 4: Pizza

**A New Journey Ficlet's**

**Summary: **Derek, Spencer, and Kyle's journey of adoption, parenting, and bonding. Enjoy these Brief interludes from the "A New Journey" universe. These brief interludes can be read separately from the main story.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own nor am I affiliated with Criminal Minds or CBS. I also have no connections with social services or any adoption agencies.

* * *

**Ficlet Four: Pizza**

**Kyle Age 6: Reid-Morgan Household**

"Papa? What are we having for dinner?" Kyle asked, looking at one of his father's.

"Well, I was thinking I might make some pizza. Do you want to help me out buddy?" Derek asked, looking up from a file.

"Sure, how do we make it?" Kyle asked, with excitement in his voice.

"Well, I will show you. Go wash your hands well I tell Dad not to come into the kitchen. You know he always makes a mess and burns something" Derek said in a whisper, eliciting a giggle from Kyle as he headed to the bathroom.

"I resent that statement," Spencer said, coming up behind his husband.

"You were not meant to hear that. But, you do have a habit of burning things…" Derek stated, being swatted playfully by his husband.

"Fine, I am leaving. Don't expect me to finish your files for you." Spencer said, heading to their shared office.

* * *

**30 Minutes Later – The Kitchen**

"Okay, now pour the water into the bowl." Derek said, handing the pre-measured amount to Kyle.

"Okay, what's next papa?" Kyle asked.

"Well, now we mix it in to form a dough ball. See?"

"Wow! That's cool!"

"Okay, let's allow it to rise now for 5 minutes. That way we can get the pan ready and the ingredients out. Why don't you go grab the cheese and pepperoni?" Derek said, ushering his son to the fridge.

After all that was done and the dough had risen and done a pre-bake it was finally ready for sauce.

"Okay, put on as much sauce as you want and spread it around." Derek directed.

"That's enough papa! It smells really good!" Kyle said, making a grab for the cheese.

"I know it does. Make sure you don't skimp on the cheese. Dad loves the cheese, remember." Derek said, shopping up fresh tomatoes from the garden to add to the salad he was preparing.

"Is that good Papa?" Kyle asked?

"Yes, it looks great! Now put on the toppings you want buddy." Derek said.

Once the pizza was done he placed it in the oven and said, "Dads in the study can you tell him the pizza will be ready in ten minutes?"

"Sure papa!" Kyle said eagerly, heading in the direction of Spencer.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Sorry it took so very long to post a new one. I promised it a week ago, but I was stumped on a bonding moment with Derek and Kyle. The first one I started turned more into a family ficlet between the three._

_Again, this one is unedited. I will repost as soon as it has gone through the beta!_

_Suggestions for further ficlets are welcome; just leave them in the review I know you are going to submit! Also, check out the inspiration to these ficlets, "A New Journey." _

_R&R_

_Auntiem911_

_P.S. Updates, pics, and fun tidbits can be found on the stories tumblr page!_

_Tumblr: _anewourney. tumblr (remove spaces)


End file.
